Message in a M4A1
by darkness wasted
Summary: The Ghosts need to help Tails take down Eggman and an all new enemy. Rutang is acting up and is Scott really in love with Kristen? Tanner decides to head into the army and out of the navy. Sonic isn't happy with their new teammates at all. Rated T


**Message in a M4A1**

Cross over from Ghost Recon and Sonic the Hedgehog. Ghost Recon? It's a game but I have the book. I'm really not to sure about getting the game. Since my dad is the one who needs to buy it for me,it's M rated I believe, and I really don't have time to play video games anymore. ;-; And a M4A1 is a type of gun. How do I know that? Ghost Recon/Research/my friends. :)

* * *

"How's about we not talk about this?" Tails said scratching the back of his head. Standing before him was the president of the U.S. Tails and his friends were trap on earth and of, Eggman was back in action with a few friends he made over the years.

"I'm sorry, Miles. But this is the only way and of course you and your friends don't mind help. Right?" The president, a white haired, seventy-year-old man from Florida, said from his chair that was behind a brown desk. Miles, Tails, shrugged and sighed. He said, "But we can do this job on our own, sir."

"Yes that is true but a little help wouldn't hurt." the president chuckled warmly. Tails thought about it for a few seconds and then replied, "I guess you're right, Mister President." The president smiled and stood up. He placed his hands behind his back and walked towards the front door, leading Tails with him.

"I would like to meet your new teammates, Miles. You don't mind me calling you Miles do you?" Tails smiled and scratched the back of his head. He replied, "I prefer Tails if you don't mind, sir." The president nodded and opened the door. There at the door stood a few humans whom Tails never met before. They all saluted the president and the president returned the salute.

"Sir."

"Scott."

A tall man in his early twenties looked down and raised an eyebrow. There next to the president wad a yellow for who had two tails. Captain Scott Mitchell looked at the president and said, "Sir, when you asked for our help I didn't expect it to be a pest control issue." The group of men, and one woman, behind Scott held back their laughter and looks at Tails.

"Hey. I'm not a pest." Tails said looking at Scott. The troops standing at the door gasped and stared at the fox. The president laughed and said, "Relax. This is Tails. He and his friends are the ones you are to team up with to put an end to Eggman."

"With all due respect, sir. I don't believe helping..err..animals is what we were trained for." A young man, in his twenties, said as he looked over his friend's, Scott, shoulder to look at the young fox. Tails crossed his arms and sighed.

"Alright, alright. Let's calm down now. About the mission..."

"All covered, sir. We're set and ready to go as always." Scott said. He quickly noticed he over spoke the president and was about to apolgize when Tails cut in with, "Wait a second. My friends don't know about you guys. You need to give us at least a day or two to get..."

"We don't waste time, kid." Rutang, Scott's friend, said to the little fox. Scott looked at Rutang, then to his men, and sighed. He looked at the president and said, "He is right, sir. We need to strike when Eggman and..."

"And? Who else is involved? All we know is that Eggman is back and acting up." Tails said now trying to understand what was going on. The troops all sighed and looked at each other. This would be the first Ghost mission where things didn't get done smoothly.

"Sir, can't we just go without the kid and his friends? We've been into heavy action before and I don't think having kids along a dangerous mission is..."

"Relax, Miss Diaz. Relax." The president said to the twenty-eight year old woman who stood beside Rutang. Scott rubbed his temples and looked at Tails. He said, "How old are you, kid?" Tails said, "Eight. Why?"

"Eight! Sir! This isn't a game!" Diaz said in shock. The president rubbed his eyes with his index fingers and sighed. He looked at Tails and said, "You are now a full team. Mobians and humans. Now if any of you has an issue with my judgement, please step aside."

No one moved and the president smiled. He said, "Very well then. Tails? Bring all of your friends and equitment to this location and be here at exactlt eight o'clock. Here's the directions." The president handed Tails a GPS fully set and ready.

"Let's not waste anymore time. Tails? Our ghost team has in fact done dangerous deployments. Please don't take..."

"I understand fully, mister president. Well I'll be on my way." Tails ran out the door and headed for his X-Tornado. Scott looked up at the president and said, "Sir, you cannot be ser-.." The president gave Scott a look and the troops knew it was time for them to leave. They hurried out of the offie but not without giving the president a final salute.

--

Well that took a while of thinking. Now my brain hurts. Oh wells. Why did I choose that title? Simple. Message in a M4A1 is my way of saying "Not with the good guys? Here. My buddy has a message for you. Bam!" Bad bad bad humor I know.

**Favorites of Ghost Recon:** Captain Scott Mitchell (he's my ultimate favorite! smart, fast, funny, awesome! dude he rocks! and he's one heck of a leader! if only he were real!), Sergeant Alicia Diaz (she makes me want to join the air force, even though she's army and not real, even more! b/c she's a tomboy chick who kicks serious butt! and she can shoot down a bad guy from miles away! yesh!), Rutang(I forget what he is/does. If you know do tell me. *sweat drop* but he's a little on the eh side. but you have to take in account what he witnessed with Scott.)  
**Least Liked of Ghost Recon: **Fang Zhi. (To me he's a coward. That and 100 percent useless. Well not really...then again he did in fact let half of the guys down and stuff. Yeah I'm glad they took away his rank and kicked him out. Why keep him if he's not gonna help. But...he did make a point about saving his men. Hmm...but nah. Fang is defintly at the bottom of the list.)


End file.
